Devolve ou não, eis a questão!
by Alfa epsilon
Summary: Mime e Fenrir acham uma carteira perdida na praça, e uma questão é levantada. eles deviam devolver ou não a carteira? yaoi sugerido, casais: Mu e Shaka, Mime e Fenrir e Kamus e Milo!


Domo! Tudo bem pessoal? Bem, essa fic na verdade é uma redação de português, com nomes modificados e algumas partes adicionadas, claro, pq se a professora visse uma coisa dessas eu ia bater na diretoria (adultos.. nunca entendem o yaoi... tsc tsc tsc) mas pois é. Então, essa fic é sobre honestidade e sobre, isso já aconteceu comigo (claro que eu num achei a carteira, mas sim roubaram ela de mim) então eu sei do que que eu to falando. Bem, o resuminho básico:

Casal: Milo e Kamus/ Mime e Fenrir e Mu e Shaka.

Resumo: Mime e Fenrir acham uma carteira no meio da praça e começam a discutir se ficam ou não com o dinheiro dentro dela. Quem vai vencer nessa?

----------------------Devolver ou não? Eis a questão!----------------------------

Era sábado de tarde, eu e meu namorado, o Fenrir, estávamos passeando tranqüilamente pela praça no mó relax. Foi aí que achamos uma carteira perdida no chão, e uma briga teve inicio. Fenrir queria ficar com a carteira e com o dinheiro (lógico¬¬) e eu queria devolver pro dono.

-Tu é leso é? Vamos ficar com o dinheiro! – Falava Fenrir.

-Não mesmo Fenrir! Quem perdeu a carteira deve precisar do dinheiro! Imagine o desespero da pessoa, as preocupações...

-Oh, to morrendo de pena... Vamos lá Mime! Vamos ficar com o dinheiro! Pensa no que a gente pode comprar!

-Vamos devolver imediatamente!

-Não!Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos consultar o cara mais inteligente que a gente conhece!

-O Kamus?

-Isso! E o Milo também

-Ah ta. – Logo imaginei, Milo era parceiro de farra do meu amorzinho. Mas nada ia mudar minha opinião, nós tínhamos que devolver a carteira!

Então, eu e o Fenrir fomos pra casa do Kamus e do Milo. Sim, os dois moram juntos já faz dois anos. Eles são perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro, e também vivem nos tirando (ou colocando) em encrencas. Kamus é o intelectual e sempre me ajuda com o dever de casa ou a estudar pras provas. Milo é o companheiro de farra que sempre leva a gente pra dar uma volta pela cidade, ou pra curtir alguma festa de noite.

Quando chegamos lá, ninguém abriu a porta. Eu já esperava por isso, eles nunca atendem. Mas isso não dizia que não podíamos entrar. Sim, tenho essa carinha meiga e sou muito bondoso, mas de santo não tenho nada. Acontece que da ultima vez que o Milo esqueceu a chave na minha casa, eu fiz uma cópia pra mim, pelo menos assim podia entrar sem ter que pular a janela quando os dois não atendiam.

Entramos na casa e esperamos os dois descerem. O que demorou muito, então eu e o Fenrir ficamos horas de papo.

-Porque não ficamos logo com essa maldita carteira?

-Porque é errado!

-Tá, então vamos devolver a carteira.

-Eu sabia que você ia concordar comigo amore!

-Mas o dinheiro fica com a gente!

-FENRIR! – ele caiu na risada, e eu olhei feio pra ele. Aquele ali não tinha jeito mesmo, mas minha mãe sempre me ensinou que é bom sempre ser honesto. E além do que, eu tinha que ser um exemplo pra minha pequena filhinha, a Alfa, que estava com três anos de idade.

-Tá, já sei...

Ficar com o dinheiro? Nem pensar! Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. Éramos bem de vida, não precisávamos daquilo, mas a pessoa que perdeu certamente precisava. Imagine só, perder boa parte do dinheiro do mês, isso devia ser ruim...

-Sabia que invasão de domicílio dá cadeia? – Era Kamus, que descia com uma cara nada boa. Será que a gente tinha atrapalhado algo?

-É que a gente precisa de uma opinião sua sabe...

-E porque não ligaram pra cá?

-E você ia atender por acaso?

-Com certeza não. – Milo apareceu, rindo da cara que Kamus fez.

-Vamos logo! A gente veio aqui porque nós encontramos uma carteira no chão, o Mime quer devolver e eu quero ficar com o dinheiro e até agora não chegamos num acordo.

-Simples! Vamos dividir o dinheiro – Resposta típica do Milo, porque será que eu já esperava isso dele hein?

-Antes de tudo, já viram de quem é a carteira? – Kamus disse, prático.

-É mesmo, nem vimos de quem é! – eu abri a carteira e procurei algum documento da pessoa. Surpreendi-me ao ver quem era. – Epa! Eu conheço esse cara! É o meu vizinho esquisito!

-O Budista? – disse Fenrir. Como sempre, ele era péssimo pra guardar nomes.

-O nome dele é Shaka, Fenrir.

-Shaka? Eu o conheço, somos colegas de faculdade. – Disse Kamus.

-Pra um Buda até que ele tem grana hein! – Milo como sempre curioso estava vasculhando o conteúdo da carteira.

-Vamos devolver pra ele imediatamente! – sai puxando Fenrir pelo braço, com Milo e Kamus indo atrás da gente.

Agora tinha ficado mais fácil, já sabíamos de quem era a carteira e não teríamos que andar muito pra devolver a carteira. Fomos até a casa do meu vizinho, o Shaka, pra devolver a carteira. Fenrir reclamando no meu ouvido, dizendo que eu era muito tolo e ingênuo. Pois diga o que quiser, eu faço o que acho certo! Quando chegamos na casa, um rapaz de cabelos lilases atendeu. Era engraçado, tinha dois pontos no lugar da sobrancelha. Mas mesmo com a aparência exótica, era um belo rapaz.

-Oi Kamus! – Disse o rapaz assim que avistou Kamus atrás de mim.

-Tudo bem Mu? – Kamus perguntou, gentilmente.

-Não muito... Shaka perdeu a carteira com todo o dinheiro que ele tinha, imagine só, está se descabelando todo!

-Então, nós temos a solução moço! Viemos devolver a carteira que seu amigo perdeu – eu falei, vendo um sorriso no rosto do rapaz.

-Graças a Zeus! Muito obrigado senhor...?

-Me chamo Mime.

-Muito obrigado Mime!

Mu nos convidou para um lanche, e deu pra perceber que de vegetarianos eles não tinham nada! Doces, biscoitos, refri e carne, muita carne e salgadinhos. Pelo que Mu disse, Shaka estava ficando viciado em batatinhas fritas, o que era uma coincidência pois Fenrir também estava comendo muitas batatinhas ultimamente. Kamus confessou que também gostava bastante de batatinhas, mas que não comia muito. Milo... esse não largava chocolate nem a pau, então, sem comentários.

-E cadê o Shaka?

-Não sei, ele desapareceu desde de tarde.

Foi só falar que o dono da carteira chegou. Um moço de cabelos loiros e belos olhos azuis entraram na casa, estranhando aquele monte de gente. Olhou interrogativo para Mu que sorriu e lhe mostrou a carteira. Os olhos do moço brilharam ao visualizar o objeto perdido, e Mu só fez rir.

-Devia tomar mais cuidado com as coisas, loiro.

-Não me chame assim Milo. – falou ameaçador.

-Tá bem, loiro.

Deu pra perceber que o moço se segurou pra não espancar Milo ali mesmo. E este só fazia rir, sendo acompanhado por todos os presentes inclusive eu.

Esquisitos. Era a palavra perfeita pra descrever aquele casal. Sim, casal. Milo me disse que Mu e Shaka eram namorados, e viviam discutindo. Mu não era vegetariano, mas Shaka era. Como resolver isso? Cada um comia o que queria e os dois comiam um monte de besteiras. Loucura, talvez, mas eles pareciam felizes então, sem problemas!

Depois de passar um bom tempo por lá resolvemos ir pra casa, eu e Fenrir. Ele parecia menos irritado e estava até sorrindo, coisa que era rara quando se tratava dele. Eu gostava de ver aquele sorriso dele. Um sorriso infantil, que só eu tinha o privilégio de ver. Principalmente quando nós estávamos entre quatro paredes, se é que me entendem.

-Estou doido pra chegar em casa!

-Posso saber porque? – Estranho. Fenrir não gostava muito de ficar em casa.

-Pra ficar sozinho com você, é claro. – Ele deu aquele sorriso malicioso que me deixava louquinho.

-Vai provocando vai, você vai ver o que eu vou fazer quando a gente chegar em casa!

Continuamos a andar num clima meio que romântico. Eu abraçando Fenrir, e ele com o braço envolta dos meus ombros. Quase caímos algumas vezes, mas tudo bem. Ao chegar em casa, vi a coisa mais linda do mundo dormindo no sofá. Quanto tempo será que a Alfa ficou nos esperando? Pelo jeito, bastante tempo! A casa estava uma bagunça só.

-A Alfa tava esperando a gente.

-É, coitada! E cadê aquela bola de pêlos?

-Deve estar na cozinha. – fui até o sofá e peguei Alfa no colo. A pequena nem acordou quando eu a levei até o quarto, devia estar realmente muito cansada.

Fenrir ainda assistiu um pouco de televisão antes de dormir, eu fui direto pro banheiro pra tomar um banho. Uma coisa que odeio é chegar da rua e não tomar banho é coisa de porco! E eu tinha dois porquinhos em casa chamados Alfa e Fenrir. Tudo bem que a pequena não quisesse tomar banho, criança é assim mesmo, mas Fenrir não tem desculpa! Só deita na cama se tomar banho, ele já sabe disso.

Quando nos deitamos na cama, Fenrir me abraçou e disse:

-Sabe Mime, talvez seja bom ser honesto as vezes.

-É SEMPRE bom ser honesto Fenrir, a gente ganha mais do que se a gente é desonesto!

XXFimXX

Bem, é isso. Uma one shot bem curtinha msmo, só pra num dizer que eu ando desaparecida! Mime e Fenrir! Meus paizinhos do coração! Isso aí, não vai ser a primeira fic deles e nem a ultima! Eu peço a todos que PELO AMOR DE ZEUS LEMBREM-SE DELES quando forem fazer uma fic e não tiverem nenhum personagem em mente... Mime e Fenrir é legal, poxa... aah, deixa pra lá. Mandem reviews, please! Ajudem uma escritora a morrer feliz

Bye gente! Até a próxima!

Kissus

Da

Alfa epsilon


End file.
